The present invention relates to a subassembly for a stereoscopic surgery microscope for eye surgery for positioning between a zoom system and an ocular telescope.
Ophthalmoscopy deals with the observation of the eyeground by means of an ophthalmoscope. For indirect ophthalmoscopy a convex mirror and an intermediately positioned convex lens are used for producing a reversed, minified, low luminosity image with a large field of view. By using an indentation lens, comprising a contact lens with three additional mirrors positioned at different angles, so that a laterally displaced image is obtained, an improved and more plastic fundus image is obtained. In addition, stereomicroscopes are known, which have separate objectives or have one objective for the purpose of the magnified observation of the eye during eye surgery. The use of an ophthalmoscope lens for observing the retina and parts of the vitreous body of the eye is also known for extending the possible uses of surgery microscopes in ophthalmology. However, a use problem is the reversed image observed through the microscope and which makes it difficult, or even almost impossible to handle instruments in the visual field.